Tantra Thermo
by Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik
Summary: Yaoi When two new SeeD's come, Zell and Irvine's lives are turned upside down...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8. So sorry. But this story IS dedicated to one like myself, who adores Zell/Irvine. Whoot, Tanta Green! The prologue is short. Gomen!

                                                -1/2 -  Room mates are evil

            Zell's arm hung limply at his side. '_This can't be true.'_ He thought, eyes darting from the sheet to the door. _'MY room. Given to some GIRLS. At least I get to room with Irvine.'_ It was true, Zell _had_ been moved to Irvine's room to make room for two new SeeD members, two new female SeeD members, nonetheless. Of course, you wouldn't hear Zell complaining, oh no. Not to Squall.

 Banging rather loudly on the door in front of him, he waited. "Irvine, open up." He stated, and to his surprise, the door swung open. "Where's the fire?" came the cowboys sleepy voice, as Zell entered the room and tossed his little pile of belongings onto the couch. "In our room." He stated, holding the piece of paper to the cowboy's face. "So there are more girls to stare at. Why the sour 'tude, Zell?" Zell sighed, following his belongings to lay across the couch. "I like having my own room, thank you very much. " Irvine rolled his eyes. "So sorry you've been assigned to me. Push over, will you?" Nudging Zell's leg, his eyes roamed towards the clock. "They couldn't have picked a better time, anyways. We've got classes to teach, Mr. Dincht." Zell groaned. "Do we have to?" he asked, sitting up. "Yes, I think we do." Irvine stated, pulling Zell up. 

"Class, please be seated." Zell glared at the group of students before him. Half of them paid little attention to the barked command, a few students sat obediently, and the few who adored him (or, adored him as any well off teenager could) Smiled at him and sat quietly. "I said sit the hell down!" Like deer's caught in headlights, the remaining students turned to look at the estranged teacher, then seated themselves, if not only in fear that the famous fighter would crack down on _them_. "That's better. We have some new transfers today. Please meet…" Checking the note in his hand, he glanced to where the two new girls, who had so contentedly taken _his_ room, sat. One, the one with long dark hair, sat cheerfully at her desk, paying close attention to him. The other, who's short hair was trimmed to frame her face with purple streaks, sat nibbling on something that looked oddly like a cold hot dog wiener, glasses sliding down her nose as she scribbled ferociously in a sketchbook. "Tanta Green and Tobias Reid." The long hair girl smiled. "Don't mind Tobias, Instructor Dincht, she's always a little preoccupied." Zell waved his hand toward the girls. "Of course," he stated, somewhat grouchily, "Don't let this important lesson get in your way, Miss. Reid." The girl looked up, just realizing she was being spoken too. "Oh! Sorry, Instructor. Won't happen again." She stated, slipping the book into her bag. "Good. Today, we'll be taking a trip outside of the Garden. Everyone should have their weapon's with them?" Several students nodded enthusiastically to this. Tanta grinned, producing a quarterstaff from seemingly under her seat. "Miss Reid?" Zell asked, as the students rose from their seats to leave the classroom. "Yessum?"  the girl asked, bouncing slightly as she bounded down the stairs. "Your weapon? Squ- the Headmaster did tell you that you needed one, didn't he?"  The girl nodded, hand plummeting into the bag at her side. "Of course! A SeeD is always prepared!" she exclaimed, triumphantly pulling a pair of rather nice gloves from her bag. "Your…a martial artist?" the blonde asked, as they headed out the door as well. "Yeah huh. Kinda weird, right? But I wasn't good at anything else, and I've always been a fighter so…" Zell rolled his eyes. '_So they gave my room to a female version of me? Although Tanta doesn't seem half bad._' 

Later, the new SeeD's were seated in their room, eyes on the wall, ears to the grind stone. Well, not literary. "I think he's lonely. Why else would he be so mean to those poor kids?" Tanta's reasoning fell on deaf ears. "I think he's mad at something! Maybe it's because we took his room! Because, ya  know, I heard this was his room!" Tobias' hand nearly missed Tanta's face as she spun around. "What if he fails us on this because of it? Man, me mam'll kill me!" Tanta made a face. "Don't be stupid. He's just lonely. We should find out who he likes! And set them up!" Tobias frowned. "We shouldn't get involved in his love life, should we?" Tanta grinned a Cheshire grin, and Tobias blinked as the other explained a plan..

"Uhm...Selphie? Why are there two girls following you?" Irvine asked, peering over the girls shoulder at the two newest members of the SeeD family. "I'm not to sure. I think they want something." The bubbly girl stated, grinning happily as she picked at her apple pie. The cafeteria, while crowded, served as a perfect place for Tobias and Tanta to corner the other SeeD members. "Oi, Miss…uh…Selphie?" Tobias stated, sliding into the empty seat beside Irvine carelessly. "Yeah?" Selphie asked, blinking at the girl. "You know Dincht, right? I mean, you've worked with him, yeah?" the girl asked, plucking one of Irvine's fries into her mouth. Selphie looked at her. "Yeah, I know him pretty good. Why?" Tanta shrugged. "We were wondering if he's seeing anyone." She stated, and Tobias nodded, grabbing a few more fries, much to Irvine's dislike. "No, I think Zell's pretty single." Selphie stated, giggling. "He's not much into dating lately, anyways. Why? Do you guys like him?" Irvine asked, semi-threateningly. Tanta shook her head, and Tobias muttered, "No, but I think _someone_ does, Mr. Snappy pants." Tanta looked at Irvine a moment. " We're planning on setting him up with someone, because he's taking his anger out on us. It's not fun at all." She stated, sizing Irvine up. "Well, he can't date anyone I don't like, because…he'd have to bring them back to our room." Came Irvine's rushed response. Tobias grinned a feral grin, and Tanta smirked. "Oh, no, I think we may have found the perfect person…do you think Zell would date a male? Or a friend?" Selphie thought a moment. "Well, he's bi, and I'm pretty sure he'd maybe date a friend…why?" Tanta pulled Tobias up. "No reason. Thank you for your time." She stated, pulling Tobias towards the exit as she explained that Irvine most defiantly liked their instructor. Tobias laughed a somewhat evil, if not freighting, laugh, and other students who were milling around gave her an odd look. "I have an idea…" she stated, pulling Tanta towards the library.

So, what do you think? What ARE we planning for poor Zell? And what's with Irvine's protective streak? All these answers and more on chapter two: Confessions of a teenaged drama king!


	2. Confessions of a teenaged Drama King

Well, I suppose another chapter can't hurt…. Don't mind the slightly different style at the beginning…

                        -2- Confessions of a Teenaged Drama King

            Zell hated his students. He hated how they were so damn happy, how their little eyes followed his every move, and how they talked constantly. Had he been like that for Quistis? He was glad when the weekend came; he was looking forward to sleeping in and then going into Balamb to get drunk with Irvine. So, it was not to his liking when two of his students appeared at their room door, cheerful as hell. "Reid, Green, this had better be good. I was sleeping." The disgruntled blonde stated, glaring at the two. Tobias smirked, trying to look over Zell's shoulder into the room. "Is Irvine here?" she asked, voice full of secretive taunts. As if Zell were to know why she was asking for the cowboy. Of course, he just nodded, opening the door to let them in, and slipped back into the comfortable fort of pillows and blankets on the couch. The girls slipped into Irvine's room, where Zell is sure his room mate is polishing his rifle. "Stupid females." He muttered, glaring at the TV, hoping that the cartoon he was watching wasn't over yet. 

            "What do you mean, go out with Zell?" Irvine asked, eyeing Tobias, who was stroking one of his antique rifle's hanging on a display case. "Well, you know, take him out on a date! We know you want to." Irvine made a face. "One, it's _Zell_. Two, I'm not dating him! You don't date your best friend!" Tanta smirked. "Sure you do! Look, just take him out on one date. Or even, just take him out for some fun on the town! Please? If he's miserable, the whole class suffers!" Tobias batted her eyes at Irvine. "Please, please, please? I swear, I'll tell Selphie you stole her ponytail holders." Irvine spun to stare at her. "How the hell do you know that?" he asked, as the girl played with her tie. "I'm the Ghost, yo. I see all things in this place." She stated, and Tanta rolled her eyes. "She saw you sneaking out of her room putting your hair up and put two and two together. Just take him out some where's, will you?" Irvine sighed. "Alright, fine. Just go away or something, your starting to freak me out with how much you two know." Tanta laughed and Tobias made the peace symbol, and the two were off. Irvine poked his head into the living room. "So, Zell…wanna go into Balamb today or something? Get out of here?"  Zell looked over the couch. "Sure."

            Zell looked over his glass at Irvine. The cowboy was currently dancing with two girls at the club they were in. "Take me out and leaves me by myself. Some friend he is." Swishing the soda so the water from the ice cubes mixed with the syrupy drink, he sighed. Irvine, spotting his friend looking down, slid away from the girls and made his way to the slouching blonde. "Hey, Zell! Come on, loosen up! Go out there and dance!" he stated, taking Zell's drink from his hand. "No one to dance with. Incase you hadn't noticed, everyone wants to dance with _you_." Irvine laughed. "Careful, you almost sound jealous." He stated, leaning on the table. "Maybe I am." Zell muttered, and Irvine grinned, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him out onto the dance floor. "Well, then, come on, I'll dance with you then!" Zell let a small smile grace his lips as Irvine pulled him close. "Well, okay then." He stated, running a hand through Irvine's hair as the cowboy did some ridiculous dance moves.  'This'll be fun,' he thought, 'Just me and Irvine.'


	3. Whatever do you mean, Mr Almasy?

Notes: Well, this is chapter three, forced to be worked upon by my dear friend Alcorest, who's account here is dead. **Mourns for it**  Adding two new characters into the plot…I don't normally do this, but it's just so…..there! And their not main. So please deal with it? And review! And….a little Seifer/Zell ness, because…well, I promised Brandon. **shrugs** who am I to refuse a man who got into a car crash?

                                 -3- What ever do you mean, Mr. Almasy?

            When the two teenagers returned to the Garden later that night, a somewhat unfamiliar sight greeted them. Tanta was dragging a boy towards the Garden, a large grin on her face. "Isn't that Jacob Rison? Tanta's got a boyfriend!" Zell snickered, as the girl swung around to plant a kiss on Jacob's lips. "How cute. Now, as for you and I, let us continue this conversation…not here." Irvine stated, rather slurred in his drunken state. Zell raised an eyebrow, but giggled slightly as Irvine wrapped an arm around his waist and lead him to their room.

            "We've got two new students." Tobias stated, rather dully, as she sat down beside Zell. Squall had appointed her as messenger to the teachers, and she was exhausted from running back and forth all day. "One's named Shara Munroe, and the others Alcorest Dalhart. Their not SeeD's yet, but their well on their way. One's a gun slinger, the other's into numchucks. Your first period, dear, dear Zell. I'm sleeping now." With that, the girl promptly fell asleep. "Goodie." Zell stated, "Just what I want. More students."

            The red head glared as the teacher and the teacher's new aid entered the classroom. Leaning over to her long blond haired friend, she smirked. "They aren't even a year older then us, Shara! Get that! They sent us here from Deling for this?" Shaking her short hair from her eyes, she laughed, green brown eyes trailing the two teenagers in the front of the room. Shara's green eyes landed on the two as well, and she smiled. " She looks tired, Alcorest, so behave." She stated, and Tobias, who was looking over Zell's work plan, yawned. "Tanta had better be having just as much fun as I am with Irvine." She stated, prodding Zell's arm as the blond looked up. "Not my fault. You wanted to teach." She sighed, and held up a knife, spinning around quickly and holding it flat against Zell's throat. Several students in the class gasped. "Not a body is to move, or your instructor get's a clean shave, folks." She stated, a dangerous gleam in her eyes as she scanned the class. When her eyes landed on Alcorest, she smirked. " Alcorest Dalhart, isn't it? You think you can take this knife away from me without injuring your instructor?" Tobias asked, one eyebrow raised. Alcorest laughed. " Of course I could!" She stated, cockily rolling her eyes, "What do you take me for? An amateur?" Tobias motioned to herself, and Alcorest stood up. "Be my guess." She stated, and the SeeD candidate attempted to remove the knife from her hand. One swift kick, and Alcorest found herself flat on her ass on the floor. "You can't just attack without thinking." Tobias stated, turning to the class as Zell smiled, watching her tactics. "You need to plan. And if there's no time to plan, you need to think. I could have easily broken several bones in her body right then. Does anyone know where Miss. Dalhart went wrong?" A student in the back of the class rose his hand. " Yes?" Tobias asked, as Zell leaned back in his chair, smiling as his new friend taught the class he hadn't come prepared for. He was still feeling a little iffy from the hangover he had, so Tobias had agreed to teach today instead of just watching. Tanta had agreed to do the same with the other teen, and Zell wondered how they were doing. Their class was smaller; few students wished to learn about sharp shooting. As mysterious as it seemed, there was a lot of work involved in the art of assassination by shotgun. "She headed into action without conducting a plan?" he stated, and Tobias smiled, pointing the knife his way. "Exactly. Miss. Dalhart could, and would, have been cut off even before she made it to connecting with my skin. Remember, one rash thought in a battle, and you die." Dragging the knife over her palm, she smiled a rather freighting smile and gazed at Zell. " Actually, the same happens off the battle field, Ehh, Instructor? Zell blushed slightly, and went back to his work. "Now, turn on your brains, because I want an essay on why this is a stupid thing to do, rash actions." Alcorest leaned over to whisper to Shara. "She embarrassed me on my first day!" Shara laughed. " Honey, it's not too hard."

            Tanta was having a great time watching Irvine teach. In his hung over stated, he was grumpy, and the fifteen students in his class noticed it off the bat. "So, Instructor! How'd your night go?" the girl asked, bouncing along side Irvine as the two headed to the cafeteria. "None of your business. Don't you have a lesson to go to? And…where is everyone?" the cowboy asked, glaring at the happy go lucky girl after looking at the table the group normally sat at.  "Nope! I'm going into Balamb with Jacob. Tobias is showing around Shara and Alcorest, Selphie and Quistis are out shopping, Rineoa and Squall are off on a date. Zell's getting his hot dogs. I'm off!" With that, the girl took off, most likely to grab her boyfriend and head out. "Zell! Hey, over here!" Irvine called, as Zell, plate loaded with hotdogs, made his way towards him."Hey! Where'd everyone go, Irv?" the fighter asked, looking around. Irvine shrugged. "They went off. Left us all alone. Silly people. Trusting us alone in the Garden…" Zell grinned, a hotdog stuffed halfway into his mouth. "Was that smart?" he asked, then blinked, his eyes landing on a figure behind Irvine. "Ye- what are you staring at, Zelly?" Irvine asked, turning to look in the direction of Zell's stare. "Oh, what does _he_ want?" the cowboy groaned, as Zell stuffed the rest of the hotdog into his mouth. "Chicken Wuss! Kinneas! So nice to see you to out and about. Mind if I sit down?" Both teens glared at him, but the scarred blond just grinned a shit-eating grin and sat himself down. "Actually, Kinneas, if you'd like to leave me and the Chicken here alone for a few minutes? I have to talk business with him." Irvine glanced at Zell, who nodded, eyes still narrowed in Seifer's direction. "Don't worry; I won't let Chickie choke on his hotdogs." Irvine glared at Seifer. "If you do anything to him…" he growled, and Seifer laughed. "Ooh, are we defending Zelly boy now?" he asked, as Zell sighed. "Leave him alone, Seifer. Irvine, I'll be fine. Go on, I'll meet you in our dorm." He stated, then turned to Seifer. "So, what do you want, Almasy?" Seifer grinned once more. "Well, you see…."

            Irvine waited almost an hour before Zell, blurry eyed and sniffling, entered the room. "Zell! What happened!" he asked, as the metallic clang of Zell's gloves hitting the sink rang through the small room. "Nothing." Zell stated, quietly and somberly. "Just Seifer, talking shit 'bout me. I'm gunna take a shower." He stated, stripping off his shirt,  and Irvine peered into the bathroom. The bathroom which contained no shower, of course. "Want me to come with?" he asked, blinking in surprise as Zell, noticing Irvine's prying eyes, hastily pulled the shirt back on. "No, no; I'll be alright. Be back in a few." Irvine watched as the tiny blonde stalked out of the dorm room, then hastily followed him, staying out of his sight. When Zell reached the showers, he glanced around, and making sure no one was around, stripped, wincing as he pulled off his shirt. Bruises were already forming on his pale skin from Seifer's 'warning'; he'd been on the receiving end of it more than once and knew that the bruises would last a few days. "Fuckin' Seifer, acting like he's king of the freakin' world. Just because I like Irvine and he can't handle it. Not my fault he's in love with me. Freaking…fucking…shit." Wiping furiously at his eyes, he turned on the shower, and stepping into the cool shower of water, was oblivious to the cowboy hiding in the change room.


	4. Getting in the way

Disclaimer: I now own all things Final Fantasy Eight related. Fear me. **is smacked with a large trout** Never mind, I don't. .

And, because I forgot to do this, and the ever wonderful Zierra threatened me in a very non threatening way, this is from dear, dear Irvy's P.O.V

-4- Getting in the way

          "Zell, what are you doing?" 

Irvine asked, regarding his friend with an eyebrow raised. 

"Trying to figure out this stupid mission. Why does Squall hate us so much?"  The blondes question caused Irvine to snort in laughter. "It's because we're sexy." He stated, and Zell grinned. "Of course. That has to be it. We're sexy, and he's jealous. It makes perfect sense." Irvine laughed, and took the mission outline from the blondes hands. "Well, it looks like some lucky SeeD's are going to The Island Closest To Hell to clear out some real nice monsters who've been plotting to ruin our week. Lovely, isn't it?" Zell rolled his eyes. "Take a look at the names." Irvine's eyes scanned the sheet.

                             "Irvine? Look at me…it's okay."

          An hour later, both Irvine and Zell made their way to Squall's office. "Squall, this is NOT fair." Irvine stated, thrusting the sheet into his high commander's face. "What's not fair, Irvine?" Squall asked, not looking up from his work. "You stuck us, your friends, with Seifer. That is so not fair!" the cowboy whined, crossing his arms and pouting in Squall's direction. "Irvine, you're the best people for the job. That's all." Squall explained, as if describing something to a three year old. "Well, it's STILL not fair, Squall. You owe us big time." Irvine stated, and Squall, rolling his eyes, motioned for them to leave. Both filed out, Zell pleasantly amused at Irvine's anger. 

"He can't do that to us! What kind of man does that to good people?" Irvine's outburst caused Zell to roll his eyes. "Stop being a baby, Irvine. Live with it." Irvine rolled his eyes, pulling Zell down onto the couch. "You know, you're a real pain in my ass sometimes, Dincht. Real pain." Zell grinned. "Of course I am. I try my very best, after all." Irvine laughed. "That you do, Zelly, that you do." Zell made a face, leaning against Irvine. "Irvy, why don't you have a girlfriend?" Irvine thought a moment. "Well, I like this one person…" Zell turned to face him. "Yeah? What's she like?" Irvine made a face. "What makes you think it's a girl?" he asked, and Zell shrugged. "Well, who is this person then?" Irvine laughed. "Guess." Zell's nose scrunched up as he thought. "Uhm…Squall?" Irvine laughed. "Squall? Yeah, and after we screwed, I'd blow my brains out of boredom. Next guess." Zell laid so his head was in Irvine's lap. "Hmm. Selphie? No, that's to obvious. It's not her, is it?" Irvine shook his head. "Quisty?" Another head shake. "Ahh. How about…Fujin?" Irvine snorted. "You can safely say it's NONE of the disciplinary committee." Zell thought hard. "Nida? Tan or Tobias? Uh…me?" Irvine coughed slightly. "Ooh. It's that girl in the library, isn't it? Cause, you know, she likes you…" Irvine laughed. "Nope. Not the library girl. Not Tan or Tobi. Defiantly not Nida." Zell thought some more. 

          "Wait…you didn't say it wasn't…..it's me, isn't it?"


	5. So This Is Love

Disclaimer: Second verse, same as the first...  
  
Notes: So. Can't top the last chapter, Ehh? snorts I bet I can. And just to spite you...Sappiness! cackles Although I can't guarantee anything...well, good. () And Trida belongs to Tanta Green. Tant's, you ownz me. XD

------------------ -------------------- ------------------- ---------------- -- ---------------- ----------  
  
-5- So this is love  
  
"Wait...you didn't say it wasn't.....it's me, isn't it?"  
  
Irvine's face flushed slightly. "Well...uh...yeah, kind of." Zell stared at him for half a second, then shook his head. Irvine raised an eyebrow, poking Zell in the side. "That's it? You find out I'm in love with you, and all you do is shake your head? That's real comforting, Dincht." Zell sighed. "It's not like that. Irvine...why do you think you love me?" Irvine's eyes widened. "Think? I don't think I love you, Zell, I know I do." Zell smiled.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, do you really, truly believe you love me?"  
  
Irvine stared at Zell "Yes. I truly believe I love you. Do you love me?" Zell looked at his hands. "I...I don't know if I can. I mean,. I do. I know I do. But...Irvine...I don't want to hurt you. I'm so bad at relationships. I always hurt people." Irvine put his hands on Zell's own. "You could never hurt me, Zell. I love you, and nothing you say will change that." Zell looked at Irvine's face. "You sure?" he asked, timidly. As if he weren't sure anyone could love him. Irvine nodded. "I know. I'm positive." Zell smiled. "Well, then I think I love you too."  
  
"Good. Then, can I kiss you?"  
  
Irvine's question brought a smile to Zell's lips. "Of course you can." He stated, leaning forward to capture Irvine's lips with his own. Sweet kisses are the best, some people say, and Zell believed it; because Irvine's kisses were sweeter then the sweetest candy; sugary and without the cavity causing ingredients. They were something he could get addicted to; because if Irvine was true about loving him, he was sure he could love him back. He'd thought about it constantly. Memories of their times in the orphanage only made the feeling stronger, and for the longest time, he had to ignore it and, in turn, Irvine.  
  
Irvine loved Zell's lips. First of all, they were soft; like crushed velvet and silken satin. He could loose himself in the feeling of Zell's lips alone. And Zell smelt like old leather and tasted of sugar; from fighting gloves and lollipops Selphie had bribed him into working the festival with. And the taste that was distinctly Zell; like sunshine and sweet grass. And now that he could taste Zell, he wanted more; he wanted Zell as much as he could.  
  
"Zell...you taste so good." Zell giggled; a very unmanly giggle, but a giggle. "Thanks. So do you." Awkwardly, they stared at each other for a moment. "So. Well. Zell...will you be, you know...my boyfriend?" Zell thought a moment. "Irvine...of course I will." He said, smiling slowly. The smile on Zell's face brought more happiness to Irvine's heart then the cowboy had imagined possible.  
  
----------  
  
Selphie noted the two as they set off to find Seifer. They were happy, and holding hands. The brunette smiled, and set off to find Tanta, who had promised her a game of cards before she left to go into town. She passed Tobias, Alcorest and Shara, who were seated in one of the hallways.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't been there..." Tobias stated, pointing the tip off the dagger she had been using to clean the dirt from under her nails with at Alcorest. The girl shrugged, and leaned back against the wall. "Don't encourage her, Tobias! She's already got an ego the size of Deling." Alcorest looked hurt. "I do not! It's...more the size of Timber." All three burst into laughter, and Tobias leaned back against the elevator door. "Yeah, well, she was close, wasn't she? I don't know, are they about the same size? I haven't been out much." Alcorest shrugged. "I dunno. I think Timber's actually smaller then Deling." Shara nodded. "Yeah. It is, I think." Tobias smirked. "Well, that settled it," she stated, "Alcorest's ego is the size of Del-"She was cut off as the elevator door opened and she fell backwards. "Oof! Squall! Hey! You should really have a ding for that; you could get hurt!" the tiny fighter stated, looking up at Squall. Squall raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't you guys have rooms to go to or something?" he asked, and Tobias pulled herself up, grabbing Shara's arm for support. "Ouch, Squall. Right here." She stated, thumping her chest as Squall stepped over her. Squall rolled his eyes. "Tobias Reid, report to the Dormitories. Instructors Dincht and Kinneas shall instruct you on a mission. Take these two with you, and Tanta Green should be there as well." With that, the headmaster of the garden took off.  
  
"'Spose that means we should head out then..." Tobias stated, and Alcorest pulled herself up. Shara stood up as well, and both girls grabbed Tobias' arms and pulled her to her feet. "Thanks guys. Man, Squall needs to loosen up." The Instructor-in-training stated. Alcorest smirked. "Or get laid." She stated, and Shara laughed. "Honestly, is that all you guys think of?" she asked. Tobias shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
-------  
  
When the three girls reached the dormitories, Tanta, Zell, and Irvine were already there. "Reid, step to it." Irvine called, as Tobias lagged behind the other two. "I don't want to." Tobias muttered, but Irvine glared at her, and she walked faster. "So, what's the mission?" Tanta asked, and Zell smirked. "You get to come to the Island Closest To Hell with us. And Seifer Almasy." Alcorest groaned. "Isn't he that asshole ex-knight? Man, he bugs me, and I haven't even met him yet!" Irvine grinned. "Well, your right on one part, Dalhart. Seifer is an asshole." Shara smiled. "And why are we here? We're not even SeeD's yet." Zell shrugged. "Well, you get through this alive and you will be. Welcome to your SeeD test." Tobias groaned. "Man, I already had my SeeD test. Why do I have to go?" Zell grinned. "Because I just love you so much, Reid. You want to be an instructor for unarmed combat? You get to go out there and capture a Gf. No ifs, ands or buts about it." Tanta made a face. "What if we have a Gf already? Because I do." Zell raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" Tanta nodded. "Name's Trida." Irvine nodded. "I've heard of that one. Well...then you get to help out. Hell knows this wont be easy..."  
  
--------------- ----------------- ------------------ ------------- --------- --------- ---------------------

Yes. So just to clarify: Trida is Tant's. Go look her up; her fics rock. And Alcorest and Shara belong to me. Well...they don't REALLY...I'm not rich enough to own them yet. () Look out for the next chapter!


End file.
